


I Love You

by Zg1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zg1rl/pseuds/Zg1rl
Summary: When a simple hunt goes wrong Cas gets badly hurt and passes away leaving Dean both emotionally and physically scarred





	

**Author's Note:**

> MooseInATrenchCoat helped me edit,review and write the ending of the FanFic so go check her out she has a lot of awesome work it, it would mean a lot to me thank you so much 

LOSS

It's a simple hunt. A couple of Vamps, what's the worst that can happen "if anything does happen he can just zap us out of there." Dean thought to himself. This was Castiel's first hunt with the brothers. They never thought it would go this way “Okay Cas you ready?" “Okay Dean “Cas quickly replied as they walked towards the abandoned barn. It was an easy hunt, until some of Castiel's brothers showed up. Both Cas and Dean tried to smite the angels, but there were just too many. “Cas bud come on you got to get us out of here." “Dean I can't I'm too weak."   
It was true that Castiel could teleport people places. However, Metatron stole Castiel's grace, forcing Cas to steal the grace of other angels, leaving him with very little power. "I'm not leaving you!" yelled Dean, as he watched Cas be beaten by his so called family “Dean we have to get out of here!” Sam yelled as he picked up his badly hurt brother. “NO I'm not leaving him!” Dean yelled as he struggles to get out of his brother's grasp. “We have to save him Sam Cas is family. He’s family.” tears were now streaming down Dean’s face. But it was too late Cas was dying, there was nothing the brothers could do. No power in this world could save Castiel now. Dean began cradling his angel. “You-you can’t-you can’t die Cas, don’t die, I love you, you can’t leave me, please just-just please don’t die, please Cas, I love you,” Deans voice was heartbroken and desperate. Inaudible grunts came from Cas’ mouth, his pale lips refusing to make the right shapes, like he was desperately trying to tell his human that he loved him just the same. A blinding light shot from Castiel’s eyes, leaving a scorched wing pattern on the ground and a painful red burn mark on Dean’s chest. Not caring about the pain of the burn and obviously in shock, Dean continued to rock Castiel’s lifeless body while repeating the words “I love you.”

SAM’S JOURNAL: ENTRY 49

It’s been 49 days since the death of Castiel. Dean only leaves his room for more whiskey. I have to force him to eat since he refuses to do it himself, and he won’t let me touch the burns on his chest. The dirty, blood stained trench coat is always on. I’m scared, scared he won’t make it back, scared he won’t ever leave the bunker again…

SAM’S JOURNAL: ENTRY 71

We reached day 71 now. Dean talked for the first time since the death of his beloved angel. “We’re out of whiskey…” Was all he managed to mumble, but it’s a start. I went and got him more whiskey, he’s been refusing to let me into the room, so he’s not eating anything. I’m worried about him. The trench coat is always perched on his shoulders and his burns remain untreated. How long until I get the old Dean back?

 

SAM’S JOURNAL: ENTRY 84

Unfortunately this will be my last entry. Today I went to check on Dean, since he hadn’t left his room in the past 2 days, not even for a bottle of whiskey. When I entered the room, the smell of booze immediately hit me. In the corner, lay Dean, curled up in the trench coat, a bottle of whiskey in hand. That’s when I realized he wasn’t moving. Not his chest. Not even his heart. Now that he’s gone, I will take on the task of the family business. Saving people, hunting thins. I hope he’d be proud.


End file.
